Weiss and Blake baby-sits
by rwby-bumbleby
Summary: White Rose and Bumbleby Fic! An AU where Ruby and Yang younger than Weiss and Blake.
1. First Day

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!**

 **So the way I have this fic planned is by getting request from you guys on what the girls should do when they babysit. So if you have anything in mind, please leave a review and suggest it. It would really help out this fic. ;D Thank you for reading I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Description: An AU where Yang and Ruby are younger than Blake and Weiss. The white fang doesn't exist, but the faunus are still present. Starts off with a little bit of the beginning of how Weiss got herself into baby-sitting the two younger girls.**

There is no hiding the fact that Ruby is an adorable little girl. She and her older sister, Yang needed to be baby-sitting while their parents work.

Since the Schnee family is a close friend of theirs, Weiss' mother agreed that Weiss can take care of the two. Even though Weiss hadn't known about it yet.

"Weiss can you come down here for a second" the heiress mother shouts from downstairs, audible to almost any room. Weiss came down with no exact emotion, wondering what her mother needed.

"There's going to be some guest arriving tomorrow that.. you will need to baby sit" Her mother says. "What? Why me? Can't you hire someone to do it?" Weiss asks, knowing that her family could afford someone rather than asking her.

"It's a close friend of your father and I. She really needs our help, it's also better if someone that they know takes care of their children" Her mother explains. "For how long?" Weiss asks, considering the idea even though she's not very fond of it.

"From about 11 AM until 7 PM" Her mother answers. "They're also going to be coming here daily and I am sure you yourself have nothing to do, am I correct?" She continues with a strict tone. Her daughter hasn't really been active in anything these past few weeks since it's summer time. Weiss drags her hands down her face, knowing she's going to hate this. But maybe she wouldn't? She thought.

Weiss had an idea that this wasn't really a question, it was an order. Mother wanted her to do something productive during her free time, knowing her. So Weiss just agrees, not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow.

"If it's possible, could I ask my friend to accompany me tomorrow?" Weiss asks, having a friend in mind that she would actually not get annoyed with to talk to while "baby-sitting" the children.

"The faunus?" Her mother questions. Weiss nods, hoping that she'll give in. "That'll be fine I suppose" Her mother agrees without any further comments, knowing her daughter really cares for that girl. Weiss cracks a smile, hugging her mother and thanking her for letting the other girl come to their household. The Schnees has never been fond of the faunus, but they definitely don't hate them either.

Weiss went over to Blake, the faunus', place to ask her about her plans tomorrow. She wasn't sure if Blake would even agree, but it's worth a shot asking.

After their usual greetings, Blake let's Weiss come in and sit on her couch, Blake lived with her dad but he was always overseas. Meaning she always had the house to herself. She doesn't really invite anyone else over except for Weiss. Weiss was always worried that something might happen to her while she was alone at home. Mainly because they both were only 15. The heiress offered that she could hire some people to watch over her, but Blake insisted that she was fine.

"So Blake, I have a proposition to make" Weiss said, making a weird face as to her sentence rhymed. Blake nodded, listening. "My mother wants me to baby-sit her friends children tomorrow, and for the rest of summer, I think" Weiss said, questioning the end of the sentence since her mother didn't really gave her much information. She also didn't know what gender the children were, but she'll found out tomorrow.

"And… I want you to come and help me, or well, accompany me" Weiss asked, looking up at Blake hoping she'll say yes. "Hm.." The faunus girl thinks for a minute. She's never really baby-sat before, nor have been around that many kids. But she was considering the idea for her friend, not really wanting her to suffer alone.

"Is your mom okay with me coming over?" Blake questions, she has been there once or twice, but she had a feeling that she wasn't really "invited" to the household. Weiss nods, grinning at her friend. Happy that her mother agreed. "That's.. good to know" Blake cracks a small smile. Fond of the idea that heiress' mom actually agreed for her to come over.

"Well.. I guess.. I have nothing to do than read my books.. Sure then" Blake finally agrees, smiling at Weiss. "Really? Oh my god you are the best!" Weiss says loudly, very excited that she got her best friend to join her for this baby-sitting thing.

After hours of endless talking, wondering what tomorrow would be like. Weiss says her goodbyes, heading back home. She was very pleased that Blake agreed to help her tomorrow, and for the rest of the summer, she guesses.

* * *

Weiss wakes up the next day, excited but.. not much so. Not sure why, but she's a bit nervous of what the kids will think of her. Blake had called her an hour after she woke up, saying she'll be coming over in a few. It's currently 10 AM, an hour left until her day actually starts.

She hears the door bell rang, her family's workers probably would get that but she ran to the front door to open it herself.

Weiss opens the door, hoping it's not someone else other than Blake. "Heyyy there Bla-"

To her surprise, an older woman and 2 girls were standing in front of her. Weiss scratches her head awkwardly and proceeds asks them to come in while she calls out her mother to come down.

"Weiss, this is my good friend, Raven" Her mother introduces her friend. Raven waved, smiling at Weiss. She does the same. "My pleasure to meet you, Miss Raven" Weiss says. "Same goes to you, Weiss" Raven greets back.

"Why don't you both go introduce yourselves?" Raven says softly to the 2 girls. The blonde cracks a shy smile, coming forward to Weiss. "Hi, I'm Yang" Yang says with a shy smile. Yang had lavender eyes, a very cute smile and let's not forget to mention her golden locks that looked very well taken care off.

"Hello Yang, I'm Weiss, nice to meet you" Weiss says trying to be "kid-friendly". She looked over the small blonde and notice the brunette behind her.

"And you must be.." Weiss says hoping she'll speak up. The brunette looked up and Weiss saw the stunning silver eyes that she had. "I-I'm Ruby" the brunette manages to say, kind off scared of Weiss. Weiss can't get over how adorable this little girl was. Her red hood matched her very well.

Another doorbell rang. This time it is for sure Blake, Weiss thought. Weiss excuses herself to open the door and greets Blake. Telling her that the girls are already here. "Where did your bow went?" Weiss asks, wondering why her cat ears are out in the open all of a sudden. She usually wears them in public, not wanting unnecessary attention from people who weren't fond of her kind. But today was an exception, the faunus thought. "Just a bit of change for once" the faunus girl answers shortly. Weiss smiles, proud of her friend.

Blake apologized for being a little late, Weiss didn't mind. The onyx haired girl then greets Raven and Weiss' mom. She bends down and looks at the 2 girls that are standing there, nervously looking at the ground.

"Hi, what's your name?" Blake asks the brunette first, very fond to see that she is adorable. "I'm Ruby, this is my sister, Yang" Ruby says, then introduces her sister for her. Yang looks up and stares at Blake with her lavender eyes and a red tint can be seen on her cheeks. Blake wasn't sure why that was, but she was very fond of Yang, even though she hadn't even spoken yet. Blake's ears twitch, an act of liking. Yang smiles as she notices, wanting to touch them.

"I'm Blake, nice to meet you two" Blake says with a smile, caressing Yang's cheeks softly as she gets up. The small blonde's cheeks got redder than before. Blake chuckles because of the cuteness.

"Well, I guess I better get going" Raven says, looking at her wrist watch. "I'll be back soon alright? Remember, I love you both very much okay?" Raven says hugging them both tightly. Weiss guesses that this separation doesn't happen very often.

Raven then thanked Weiss' mother for letting them stay at her house. She assured her it was not a problem.

Yang and Ruby waved goodbye to their mom very sadly. Both of the older girls notices. "Both of you be fine if I wasn't here, correct?" Weiss' mother asks. The heiress and faunus nod. Her mother then left the four of them alone.

* * *

Blake brought some books with her so she could read to past time, she took one out and started reading immediately. But as she reads, she felt a stare. She lowers her book and sees Yang sitting quietly on the couch staring at her. Blake just smiles and continues to read her book.

"What are you reading?" Yang says, Blake was amused by her voice as she has never heard it before. "Oh, it's about a man with 2 souls. Each fighting for their body" Blake explains, not really sure if Yang would understand. The blonde nods, "Can you read something for me?" Yang politely asks, her lavender eyes making contact with golden ones of Blake. To her knowledge, Yang pulled out a book with her. Yang wasn't a reader, but she just enjoyed this fairy tale so much that she brought it anywhere she would think that she would get bored.

"Uh.. yeah sure" Blake responds with an awkward smile. She has never really done this before since she doesn't have any siblings. But she just couldn't find herself to say no to Yang.

Yang hands her the book and sits beside Blake. Eager to her the faunus girl read her favourite fairy tale.

Weiss on the other hand was handling Ruby. The brunette girl was shy at first, but her shell cracked after a few minutes of talking with Weiss. They have very different personalities, but they fit together perfectly.

Ruby had been talking about cookies this past 20 minutes. Weiss just listens and also states her liking of cookies. "I think we do have some in the kitchen, would you like some?" The heiress asks Ruby. Her silver eyes light up with excitement, she jumps and hugs Weiss. That made Weiss blush, she didn't know why but she felt her cheeks heat up.

Blake pauses and looks at Weiss and Ruby, a smile cross her lips. Yang was confused but then she looked at the direction Blake was, she smiled as well.

"What is she excited about?" The faunus asks. "Is it cookies?" Yang budges in, knowing her sister very well. Weiss nods. "Ooo! I want some cookies too! Can we continue later?" Yang says, politely asking Blake if she would mind pausing for a cookie break. "Sure thing" Blake responds, still smiling. But now it's because of Yang. She's just too adorable to begin with.

All of them went to the kitchen. It was a lucky day for the 2 siblings, there were a stack of cookies lined up in the cupboard. Weiss couldn't reach it, but Blake got that handled. "Let me help ya, shorty" Blake jokingly teases her friend. Yang and Ruby giggled as Weiss crossed her hands, frowning at her shortness. "It's okay Weiss, you'll grow taller!" Ruby tries to lighten up Weiss. The heiress smiles at Ruby, patting her head.

"By the way, how old are you guys?" Blake asks the younger girls, wondering their age. Yang is actually more mature than she appears to be. Ruby is.. well.. Ruby.

"I'm 10, Ruby is 8 in a month" Yang answers. "You're 10? Wow" Blake responds. "What about you guys?" Yang now asks the older girls. "Oh, Blake and I are 15" Weiss answers.

"I wanna be like you guys when I'm 15" Yang says. Blake looks at Weiss. "Why's that? You've only known us for a few hours" Blake asks curiously. "I like you guys, especially you, Blake" Yang says, looking down. Blake couldn't hide the smile that was growing on her face. "That's lovely to know, Yang. I like you too" Blake says, lifting up Yangs face that was now red, then booping her nose.

"I like you, Weiss!" Ruby says out loud. Blake chuckles because of her excitement. Weiss stands there awkwardly and was in aw. This is the first time someone other than Blake has said that to her. Her cheeks are now flushed, Ruby's too.

Blake finally opens the box of cookies, pouring it into a bowl for all of them to enjoy. "Yaaay! Cookies!" Ruby practically screams. Weiss wasn't usually the type to enjoy this volume of voice, but Ruby was now an exception. Her adorableness was too much for Weiss to handle.

Blake was surprised how Weiss just stood there laughing at the brunette. She would usually ask someone like that to shut up.

"Eh Weiss, nothing to say to the little girl?" Blake teases. "Uh... Ruby, you dunce!" Weiss tried to be her mean self. "Please.. keep your voice down" She continues as the silver eyes look at her. She couldn't resists, Ruby was making her.. different. In a good way.

Ruby took the bowl of cookies and ran to the couch, immediately munching through the pieces. "Hey! Leave some for us too!" Yang shouted from the kitchen. The 3 girls just laughed at Ruby's act.


	2. Movie Shenanigans

**A/N: I got some reviews from people, but for some reason I cant view it directly on the site. But I can on email, so here's some response.**

 **Dodongo821: Sorry if my writing style confuses you. I'll try to reduce it in this one. :D Thank you for reviewing!**

 **FireDusk: Thank you so much for the suggestion, this chapter is dedicated to you, my friend! Although, it's a little different than what you suggested but I hope you like it anyways ;)**

 **-4/1/2015-**

 **Got another review from a lovely person!**

 **Polish: I am so happy you enjoyed this! Thank you for the lovely comments, will try to do much better in the future :)**

* * *

 **Another A/N: I apologise if this is short, school just started for me and I am a little bit busy. I really wanted to make this longer but since many of you have fav'ed and followed, I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So here you :D**

Weiss and Blake are having so much fun baby-sitting these 2 siblings. They often get a little sad when they have go. As a week went by, the 2 older girls are running out of things to do with them.

"What if… we watch a movie today?" Blake suggests, pointing a finger up in the air. Yang grabs the finger and plays with it. Blake blushes at the act, she still hasn't figured out why she does.

"That seems like a splendid idea." Weiss says. "Any objections?" She continues. All of them shake their heads as a no.

"Good then, what movie do you suggest we watch? Any ideas, Ruby?" The heiress asks Ruby. The silver eyed girl looks up and thinks. Making an adorable face that Weiss couldn't help but smile to.

"Oohhh! I have one!" Yang interjects. Weiss nods allowing her to continue. "What about we watch.. Frozen! Weiss can probably relate" Yang suggests, adding that snarky comment too. Blake bursts out laughing, knowing the movie is nothing like Weiss. Ruby giggles at the suggestion, making Weiss a little mad.

"Stop laughing you dolts! This is a serious conversation we're having!" Weiss tries to make them stop laughing, but in the end, she was having a few giggles herself.

"Okay seriously though, what movie should we watch" Blake says catching her breath. "I know! Let's watch 101 Dalmations" Weiss suggests, well, not really a suggestion. More of a way to get back at Blake for laughing so hard.

"No" The faunus disagree, crossing her hands. She's not very fond of dogs, because.. she's.. well.. sort off a cat? "Why not Blake?" Yang asks, having no idea why she would disagree to Weiss' suggestion.

"I don't like dogs" Blake quickly answers, ears twitching. Yang chuckles, now getting it. She then stood up on the couch and reached for Blake's cat ears. Blake got a bit startled by the act, nobody has ever touched them before, without permission, at least.

Ruby also wanted to touch them. So she jumped to the couch that the 2 other girls were sitting on and joined Yang playing with Blake's cat ears. Blake's face got red, a little embarrassed by it. But she wasn't complaining, it felt nice.

Weiss got up and was still thinking of a movie to watch. She then looks at the other girls, Ruby and Yang are happily playing with Blake's ears. Blake seems to enjoy it too, she thought.

"Let's watch.. The Fault in Our Stars" Weiss finally thought of a decent movie. "What's that?" the 2 siblings says at the same time, still playing with Blake's kitty ears.

"It's based on a book, I've read it once or twice. It's pretty good, wouldn't mind watching the movie now" Blake explains. "Ooooohh~" the 2 siblings nod.

"So it's settled then?" the heiress asks. All of them nod. Ruby and Yang didn't know anything about the movie, but they just rolled with the 2 older girls as they insisted.

* * *

Towards the end of the movie, Weiss and Blake are already sobbing their hearts out. The younger girls were fast asleep throughout the whole movie. Yang was cuddled up with Blake and the same goes for Weiss and Ruby.

"Hey.. the movie is finished now.." Blake whispers softly to Yang, gently shaking her body to wake the blonde up.

"Ruby! Get up you dunce, the movie is finished. How can you sleep through this beautiful mov-" Weiss says but stops once she say looks down at the brunette. Cuddled up with her, sucking her thumb. Weiss heart immediately melts. She sighed, then looking over at Blake and Yang.

"Over already? I wanna sleep more…" Yang says drifting off again. Blake chuckles, not knowing wether to move or not. She decides to stay, taking her book and reading it. Yang cuddles in more, making Blake blush. Again.

"Something wrong, Blake?" the heiress says, noticing the red tint on Blake's cheek. "Oh, n-nothing.. It's just this book" Blake tries to cover up, but Weiss knows exactly why she was blushing. Weiss cracks a naughty grin.

Blake looks over her book to see Weiss' grin, she close her book nicely. And threw it at Weiss. It wasn't a huge book, so it didn't really hurt Weiss that much. All the heiress could do was laugh. Blake joins in with some giggles, which made Yang giggled in her sleep, too.

The older girls looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. They both were very fond of these 2. But for now, they wanted to keep it a secret to themselves.


	3. Blake's Move

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the no update, school started for me so I'm a bit busy. But it's Friday so I'm free for the weekends. I'll try to write as much as I can.**

 **I also had a story ready, but the new trailer came out and I don't think it's suitable at this time. I'm pretty torn about what happened with Blake and Yang, so I'll make this story fluffy and cute and everything's alright between them!**

 _ **PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING – This chapter is more focused on Bumbleby, and it might not actually make sense to be honest. There's not much talking and it goes in kind off more in depth of things. It's a little different than the other 2 chapters that I have posted. But I hope you guys will like it anyways, thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

Yang wakes up everyday with excitement in her eyes. This was probably the best summer she's ever had. The older girls really make her sister and herself very happy. Not to mention, both of them had some other various feelings about them.

Yang was always fond of Blake, the minute she saw the Faunus walk into the household, ears up in the air, she knew Blake was interesting, smart and elegant. Yang was always the observant type, even with her hyper self.

Since she met Blake, she couldn't stop thinking of her. She always had a heavy feeling to go back home, she wanted to stay with the older girl. To talk about books, or anything in general. She didn't care.

But it's tonight that Yang couldn't get herself some sleep. Thinking about what Blake did at the Schnee's. She couldn't focus on anything else, even Ruby noticed something was up.

* * *

The siblings arrive at Weiss' house as always, 11 PM sharp. After ringing the door bell, the heiress greets the girls and invites them in. Blake seemed to be running a little late, which was a first.

Yang wondered around, eye scanning the house. Looking for her faunus friend. "Blake said she was running a little late, had to run some errands" Weiss explains, answering Yang's question. Yang nodded and sat at the couch, patiently waiting for Blake to arrive.

Weiss and Ruby already started talking and the blonde didn't want to be the third wheel there. So she just stared into the wall. Day dreaming about Blake.

Yang wondered was it normal for a girl to like a girl. She has heard something about being "gay", but she wasn't sure. She was actually terrified of the idea. The idea of her liking Blake more than friends. Despite the faunus being 5 years older than her, she was very comfortable with the older girl. She has never felt like she was treated like a child. Mind you, Yang is pretty mature for her age.

Blake also has some issues dealing with these type of things. She was questioning her sexuality, for the most part. Also terrified of what the outcome could be. She would love to see Yang grow, so that it would be more logical to date her.. that's if Yang was mutual about the feeling.

Yang snapped out of her day dream once she heard her little sister, laughing loudly with the heiress. She could tell that Weiss made Ruby very happy, and that can be said the same with Weiss. She wondered if Ruby had feelings for Weiss, like she does with Blake. She pretty sure that they both have a thing for each other though, it was pretty obvious.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of just sitting around and being in space, the doorbell finally rang. The blonde's head immediately dolts up, cracking a smile. Weiss opens the door and greets the faunus, allowing her to come in.

The onyx-haired girl said hello to Ruby, then went straight to Yang. Smiling and waving while coming closer. The blonde couldn't help but had butterflies in her tummy, that one gesture could turn her world upside down.

"Hello Yang, sorry I'm a bit late" Blake says with an apologetic smile, the faunus felt very bad for making Yang waited so long.

As soon as Yang opens her mouth to respond, her tummy grumbles making a loud sound. Her face immediately flushes red, embarrassed by it. Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "Hungry?" The faunus asks. Yang nods, looking down. Trying to hide her blush.

"Let's go to the kitchen" She continues, standing up. Handing a hand to hold for Yang. The blonde grabs her hand and Blake starts walking to the kitchen but stops after a few steps.

"You guys want anything?" Blake asks to the 2 other girls, interrupting their argument about how Frozen is a good movie or not. Both heads immediately snapped to Blake. "I'll have some cookies please?" Ruby asks politely, and very cutely that Weiss' smile was very wide. "I'll have uh.. cookies too, please" The heiress requests. Blake and Yang nod and they both immediately went back to their conversation.

Yang's face was still flushed, it took all her mental strength to not freak out because she was holding Blake's hand. It wasn't easy for the faunus either, she didn't thought Yang would even hug her, let alone held her hand.

Blake had actually planned to make a move for quite a while, but it seemed ridiculous because again, the age gap. And also she wasn't sure if Yang's feelings were mutual or not. But today seemed to be the perfect day, her and Yang, alone in the kitchen.

"So Yang, do you like anyone?" Blake blurbs out of nowhere. "I-I um- I don- Well-" Yang tries to answer, but she keeps stuttering, not knowing what to say.

"I-I like this one- …girl" Yang manages to answer, lowering her voice at the very end. She wasn't sure how Blake would feel about her liking girls, so she hoped that Blake heard, but also hope she didn't.

"And who is this girl?" Blake responded. Her tone might not be surprised, but she was. Yang.. liking a girl? She would never thought that could happen. It was a like a dream for the faunus, to say the least.

Yang stays quiet, not wanting to say more. Blake kind off had a feeling that she was nervous about talking about these things, considering that she was only 10, this was probably a new thing for the blonde.

"Its okay to like girls Yang, I know I do" Blake chuckles at her kind-off joke. Yang's eyes widen, staring at Blake with a shocked expression. "You do?" Yang asks, surprised still.

"I like you, Yang. I like you" the faunus says. Staring at those lavender eyes that she fell in love. Her heart was thumping like it was going to go pop out.

Yang staring back at Blake, processing what the faunus just said. Did she really just said she liked me? Yang was confused, yet she felt so happy about it. The blonde couldn't help but smile, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Yang, would you mind if I kissed you on the cheek?" Blake randomly asks, again. She was going all out on this one. She's tired of hiding her feelings. She was always hiding things, her identity, who she really was. This feeling was foreign to her, but she enjoyed being honest, just this once.

Yang shook her head, meaning that she didn't mind getting a kiss on the cheek from Blake.

Without any hesitation, Blake leans in and plants a kiss on Yang's cheek. Yang immediately froze, not aware that it'll be so soon. She stood there for a good minute processing what just happened.

The emotions that she was feeling were unexplainable. She didn't know how to respond, so she looked down and said nothing. But she was smiling, and Blake say that adorable smile that she looks forward to see everyday.

Yang's tummy growled again, louder than her previous one. The faunus chuckles loudly and went to the cupboard to take out the cookies. She then puts it in a bowl and prepared some drinks for all of them as well.

Blake acted like nothing happened, well, she just wanted to wait for Yang to be comfortable enough to talk to her after what just happened.

Ruby and Weiss was now cuddled up with each other, waiting for the cookies to arrive. They were exhausted by the argument that they just had. Arguing with Ruby wasn't that brightest idea that Weiss had.

Blake enters the room with Yang following from behind, face still flushed, but the red was now a light shade of pink. Once the faunus put the plate down, Yang bolted to it and starts eating the cookies, followed by the other girls.

"You dunce! Stop talking with your mouth full!" Weiss says, while she was munching on a cookie herself.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed that, I know it's a little bit different than what I intended this whole fic to be. But I just wanted to try it out. Should I make a separate fic on Bumbleby but with their normal ages? Leave a review! Thanks again for reading!_**


	4. Tuna

**A/N: This chapter is a tad bit different than what it is originally is, a switch up between the baby sitters. Inspired and dedicated to DarkMoonRaveWolf! Thank you! (It's sort off different than what you suggested, but still mini Blake!)**

 **ALSO! I was trying to be quick with this, so it might be a little bad. I apologise if it is poorly written. :(**

* * *

 **Blake's P.O.V**

 _Ugh. Why did mother decided to have me baby-sited now? I'm perfectly fine on my own alone in this house. Well, I wasn't alone yesterday. Someone broke into the house but I handled it, mother and father did not take it very well though. I'm in a little trouble for not calling them first, but heh, I know they're proud of me._

As the faunus arrived at the location her parents were headed, she sighed. Causing the parents giving each other stares, a little concerned of their daughter. Blake wasn't the type of socialize. She's never had a proper friend, mainly because she doesn't want any. She was fine being alone.

Blake stepped out of the car, closing the door not so hard. Book in her arms, hugging it tightly to her chest. She breathed the air around her, it seemed.. different.

There was a few rose petals on the ground. A followed the trail which lead to the front door, the female adult lightly knocks the door with 2 taps. The door opens a few seconds later, revealing a teenage girl with golden locks and striking lavender eyes.

 _She's really pretty.._

"Hi Mr and Mrs Belladonna! I'm Yang, nice to meet ya two!" the blonde says with full excitement. Blake could sense her happy aura. The blonde steps outside and walks towards Blake, making eye contact.

"And you must be Blake" she continues, squatting down to the faunus. Speaking of which, Blake didn't really respond. Well, she didn't really want to. Talking wasn't her thing, unless she's comfortable with someone. Instead, she half smiled and nodded. Yang couldn't help but smile at the little nod, it was too adorable for her to handle.

"You be a good kitty alright?" Blake's father speaks sweetly, adding that joke at the end. Yang chuckled, the brawler loves puns. The younger girl nods and goes in for a hug with her father. She cared for both of her parents very much, even though they were always busy.

* * *

 **Yang's P.O.V**

"So… what do you wanna do?" Yang asks the faunus cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood. The little girl looked a bit sad, maybe because of her parents leaving her here.

Blake didn't respond but instead went to the couch and sat down, opening her book. Eye's immediately scanning the pages.

 _She reads? Isn't she 6 or something? She's awfully quiet too.._

As thoughts came into Yang's mind, she sighed. Sitting in front of the faunus, gazing over her features. The little girl had breath taking gold eyes, her onyx hair color perfectly matched her.

 _Wait.. why am I looking at her like this. This is wrong, dust. She's so cute. Is she really 6?_

"Hey, how old are you again?" Yang asks, snapping out of her own thoughts. "Eight" Blake says, a bit bluntly, eyes still on the pages. She didn't like it when people disturbed her while reading. She found it to be very disrespectful, but she was thinking of making an exception for Yang.

 _Eight? She can't be eight. Eight year olds HATE reading, especially Ruby._

Suddenly, Blake snaps her book close. Yang shakes her head, caught off guard by the act. "I'm kinda hungry" the little faunus says. A loud growl can be heard after she said that. "A little, huh?" Yang jokes, chuckling at the younger girl. Blake's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

 _I wonder if she likes tuna…_

Yang giggles at her thought, which made Blake look at her a bit weirdly. The golden eyes followed the older girls hand, which was taking out a can of tuna. Blake immediately melted at the sight, she LOVED tuna.

"Liking what you see?" Yang says jokingly, sort off. Blake wasn't sure if she meant herself or the tuna, either way she liked both.

"Yes" was the only thing Blake answered. Eye's still on the tuna.

"Dig in kitty" Yang says as she pops the lid open. She knew this tuna would come in handy.


End file.
